Episode 001: A Guardian Character is Born!
A Guardian Character is Born! is the first and premiere episode of Shugo Chara!. This episode focuses on the main heroine, Amu Hinamori, who receives three Guardian Eggs that resembles her reborn self. Synopsis The episode begins far to a city. It was a beautiful, fine morning as many students were heading to Seiyo Elementary Academy. Two bullies from a different school were attempting to take a young male Seiyo Academy student with glasses, named as Seiichiro Suzuki of his money, until Amu Hinamori stepped in. The two boys instantly recognized her as the "cool and spicy" girl. They both escaped away from Amu and the young male student thanked her for his trouble including to want an autograph on behalf. Amu denied the autograph from him and also told him that he was in the way, too. The boy was still amazed by her motivated style as Amu walked pass by him. At the Seiyo Elementary Academy, in the 5th-grade Star Class, Amu was sitting on her desk while some female students from there were talking about her that had happened today. They also gossiping more about her family and other nonsense things. Amu had overheard them and she thought about it that it is not her real self while staring next to the window at the sky. Later that night, Amu and her family were eating dinner while a channel presents a fortune-teller, Nobuko Saeki, who was telling the today's fortune-telling about guardian spirits. Amu and her sister, Ami, become shock to hear that. Amu ponders that it is not really true, but her mother, Midori explains that she is a very famous entrepreneur. The father, Tsumugu intervened as he showed a picture of Amu's sister making the mother feel truly cheerful. Amu was little spectacle about them, then her little sister hugged her that she is starting to feel frantic of ghosts. Amu argues to her that there is no ghosts, but Nobuko in the television replied that there are ghosts. Amu wonders that it is dumb for such nonsense, but Nobuko replied that saying that would make them to die. Amu started to feel quivered and receives goosbumps of her and thinks that Nobuko was talking to her. Nobuko replied in the television with an answer "Yes." Amu stood up in shock and the mother wonders what is the matter for her daughter. She replied with a bluff to her about the guardian spirit nonsense from the television, then skips dinner to head upstairs into her room. The parents were awestruck to have their daughter being cool while the little sister did not understand what happened. Amu sits on her bed then started to act crazily whining of what had happened today. She thought about the things about her own outer character and a flashback of when she first transferred to the Seiyo Elementary Academy. She stepped outside from her room upstairs, watching the stars and making a wish (forgiving of what she had said earlier to the guardian spirits) that she wanted to be her real would-be-self. The next morning, Amu was shocked to find three Easter-like eggs on her bed. She touched one of them and it felt very warm as she thinks that the eggs were about to become born. Amu went downstairs to see her father taking photograph pictures of her little sister singing. Amu notices at the breakfast table to see a dish of homemade eggs. She was about to ask her mother, but the father intervened as he shows the latest photo of Amu's little sister making her feel very happy once more. The mother then asked Amu of what she was about to ask her, but Amu changed her mind. Later, Amu was walking to her class at the school in-campus ground and stares the eggs in her bag. Then everyone started to chatter loudly as four students with royaline capes appear in the scene. The two girls from Amu's class explained to her about them as the four Guardians. They also introduced each one of them. The King's Chair: Tadase Hotori, the Queen's Chair: Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the Jack's Chair: Kukai Souma, and the Ace's Chair: Yaya Yuiki. The two also explains to Amu about their special hangout known as the Royal Garden where they held tea parties and whatsoever. Everyone admires them very much including Amu, which she uses her outer character again to hide her true feelings about it. Suddenly, Amu notices that one of her eggs had started to wiggle. She panickingly tried to cover it, but Tadase notices her eggs and instantly grabs her shoulder. Amu was surprised as everyone were staring at them. She shoves him off scolding him not to touch her, which everyone were awestruck. Amu walked away feeling a bit upset and jealous. The four guardians had all notice her eggs and thinking that she is the chosen Character Bearer who will hold the legendary Humpty Lock. Meanwhile in another place at a grass meadow, the sleeping Ikuto Tsukiyomi had awaken to hear the Humpty Lock's sound from the academy. In the school's gym, thousands of students were on the Guardian's Assembly as Tadase was the first to talk about the uniform issue. While he was talking, Amu was sitting with all the other students in the assembly, thinking that she wanted to tell him that she likes him, but she is unable to say it. All a sudden, a voice was heard out of nowhere from within her head and told her to do it already. Amu's X-shape clip on her hair had merged into a heart-shape and blurted her confession in front of thousands of students and Tadase. Everyone was awestruck as Tadase replied to her that he already has someone that he likes. Amu felt more jealous than earlier, then runs out crying from the gym. Kukai took over Tadase's position to continue the assembly topics as he told Tadase to follow Amu. Amu kept on running until she accidentally fell on a construction site ditch. She tried to call someone for help but there was nobody in the area who heard her. Amu hear someone calling her name and one of her eggs had popped out from her bag. In another scene, Ikuto finally stole the Humpty Lock in the Royal Garden then smell the essence of eggs nearby. Back where Amu is at the ditch, the glowing egg then hatched into a chibi fairy-like cheerleader whom told her to jump out from the bottom ditch. The tiny cheerleader made her character change (turning the X-shape clip to the heart-shape again) with additional energy pink wings from Amu's wrists and ankles. Amu instantly jumps very high almost into flying as she cannot control her own body. She finally land atop a very high unfinished construction building where she looks down feeling frightened. Amu asked the tiny cheerleader who she is and the tiny fairy answered that she is Ran her Guardian Character. Ran also explains that she is also her would-be-self, but Amu does not believe her one bit. Suddenly, Ikuto appeared in his Character Change form (cat ears and tail). Amu thinks he is a weirdo as she notices the cat ears on his head. Ikuto walk towards her then smells the eggs that she has with her. His Guardian Character, a chibi cat fairy that almost resemble to him, implies that she has two. Ran tries to warn Amu about the eggs, but Ikuto flicks her away. He then sneaked into her right side pocket and snatched the two eggs away. Amu, felt dishearten, rushed towards him wanted her eggs back. Ikuto felt surprised as he accidentally slipped off the two eggs from his hand as Amu bumps into him. She finally got her eggs back, but she is falling off from the building. Ran tries to tell Amu to Character Change with her again, but she cannot. Ran also implies to her that she needs to believe her would-be-self. Amu realized of the wish she had made, really do want to be her true self. The Humpty Lock glowed very bright from Ikuto's Shugo Chara, then flew off to Amu's aide. Amu sees the Humpty Lock near her then grabs it, instantly Character Transform with Ran into Amulet Heart. Tadase finally arrived at the scene to see Amu's transformation. Amu finally landed safely on the ground then jumps really high into the sky. She was surprised and thinks that that is not her actual self upon the new outfit she was wearing, but she felt light as a feather and was happy while flying through the air. Ikuto and Tadase were stunned to see Amu character transform for the first time. Ran was happy that she can character transform. Amu does not know what character transform is about, but Ran explains to her for when someone with a Guardian Character transforms in 120% of its full strength and power, they can be able to transform as they are now. Amu still does not get about the character transformation until she looks down then starts to panick as she was too high up in the air. Ran tries to tell Amu to continue believing, but it was too late as she instantly returned herself to normal and fell back down once again. Tadase in his Character Change form (a crown on his head) made it in time with his royal sceptor by creating a giant crown bubble. The bubble depleted and Tadase was holding Amu in his arms. Ikuto jumps down ontop of a crane machine and was meeted again with Tadase. He told Ikuto that it was against the rules to steal the eggs and the Humpty Lock. He also tells him that he would never let him have the Embryo as Amu overheard him. Ikuto summon his energy cat claw from his right hand then throws at Tadase and Amu. Tadase managed to block it with his Holy Crown move. After the explosion, Ikuto and his Guardian Character disappeared. Tadase returns to his normal self then brought out his handkerchief and gently wipes Amu's face asking her if she is okay. Amu felt awestruck and answered that she is fine. Nadeshiko arrived and tells Tadase that he is needed back at the assembly as everyone is waiting for him. Before Tadase leaves, he told Amu to rest at home. Amu asked about the Humpty Lock, but he replied that she needs to hold it for now. After that, Amu was very excitedly filled with love and affection, but Ran intervened. Amu realized that she almost forgot that Tadase already likes someone earlier. Ran implies to her that they will not give up hope yet as there are plenty of chances to get that affection around. Amu felt a grudge at her then leaves away. Ran follows along as Amu narrates wondering what type of characters that her two eggs will be as the blue egg started to move in the end. Characters Main Characters *Amu Hinamori' (debut)' *Tadase Hotori' (debut)' *Nadeshiko Fujisaki' (debut)' *Kuukai Souma' (debut)' *Yaya Yuiki' (debut)' *Ikuto Tsukiyomi' (debut)' *Nobuko Saeki (debut) *Ami Hinamori (debut) *Tsumugu Hinamori (debut) *Midori Hinamori (debut) Guardian Characters *Ran (debut) *Yoru (unnamed debut) *Kiseki (unnamed debut) Character Changes *Amu *Tadase *Ikuto Character Transformations *Amu as Amulet Heart (debut) Major Events *Amu obtains three Guardian eggs, one of which hatches into Ran. *Amu meets Ikuto and Tadase for the first time. *Amu transforms into Amulet Heart for the first time. *This episode marks the beginning of the series. Trivia *In the manga, Amu lands on Ikuto when she falls in the ditch because he was taking a nap there. She also lands on an electric line afterwards instead of an under construction building and she nearly gets electrocuted. Gallery ep 1,4.jpg|Guardians appearance (Kukai and Yaya) ep 1,5.jpg|Guardians appearance (Tadase and Nadeshiko) ep 1,7.jpg|Amu publicly confessing her love to Tadase after Ran activates her Character Change ep 1,8.jpg|Amu after recieving Tadase's handkerchief ep 1,9.jpg|Shugo Chara Ending Card Category: Episodes Category:Shugo Chara! episodes